Ultrasonic systems for processing and cleaning parts are widely used by industry. Such systems typically include (a) a tank to hold the process chemistry such as cleaning solution, (b) an ultrasound generator, and (c) one or more transducers connected to the tank and the generator to deliver ultrasound energy to the process chemistry. These systems are generally adequate for low frequency operation, i.e., where the energy applied to the chemistry is around 20 khz. However, prior art ultrasound processing equipment has important technology limitations when operating at high frequencies and high power; and delicate parts such as disk drives for the computer industry require high frequency, high power ultrasound in order to effectively process components without damage. In one failure mode, for example, prior art transducers are known to fail when subjected to extended periods of operation, especially at high frequency and high power. In addition, prior art transducers are generally non-linear with respect to power output as a function of drive frequency. Therefore, prior art ultrasonic processing systems sometimes include costly electronics to compensate for such non-linearities.
There are other problems. For example, certain manufacturers require that a particular generator be matched to a particular tank since that combination is measured and known to provide particular process characteristics. However, this is cumbersome to an end user who cannot swap one generator for another in the event of a failure. More importantly, though, end users are not able to effectively monitor whether the system has degraded. Typically, for example, end users become aware of failure modes only after parts are damaged or destroyed within the process. There is a need, therefore, of monitoring systems which monitor processes in real-time.
It is, accordingly, one object of the invention to provide systems, apparatus and methods for delivering high frequency, high power ultrasound energy to process chemistries. Another object of the invention is to provide generators and systems which enable multi-frequency operation, selectively and without undue difficulty. Still another object of the invention is to provide improved transducer designs which increase system reliability and which improve power delivery. Yet another object of the invention is to provide systems, apparatus and methods for monitoring ultrasound processes in real-time or as a quality control (“QC”) step.